An organic electro-luminescence (EL) device generally is configured as follows. The EL device includes one or more organic EL elements (each including an organic EL layer and a pair of electrodes), a substrate on which the organic EL element(s) is laminated, a sealing substrate, a sealing layer, and a filler. The sealing layer is disposed along outer edges of facing surfaces of the substrate and the sealing substrate, and the substrate and the sealing substrate are laminated with the sealing layer interposed therebetween. A gap between the substrate and the sealing substrate is filled with the filler.
In recent years, among various types of organic EL devices, a flexible organic EL device that can be bent is attracting attention. In the flexible organic EL device, substrates that are flexible (flexible substrates) are used as the substrate and the sealing substrates (Patent Document 1). However, when the flexible organic EL device is bent, the distance between the substrate and the sealing substrate in the thickness direction becomes shorter in the curved portion and the vicinity thereof. This may cause the inner surface of the sealing substrate to be in contact with the organic EL layer(s), resulting in damage to the organic EL layer(s). The damage to the organic EL layer(s) leads to a problem in that light emission is not obtained at the damaged portion.
Further, stress caused by the bending concentrates on the interface between the substrate and the sealing layer and the interface between the sealing substrate and the sealing layer, which may cause the sealing layer to peel off from the substrate or the sealing substrate.